


Late Mornings

by Slytherin_Quidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Quidditch/pseuds/Slytherin_Quidditch
Summary: Ginny wakes up to Draco leaving for work.  Lucius is not amused at his tardiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty piece that I just had to write. Enjoy

“I love you so much,”  Draco muttered as he kissed Ginny’s bare shoulder.  The pair stilled for a few moments as Ginny returned Draco’s words.  Another kiss was shared between them before Draco lifted himself off of Ginny and tucked her into his side.  Sleep quickly overcame the two as they came down from their post coitus moment.  

Ginny’s eyes fluttered open as she heard Draco swearing as he knocked into the room’s only dresser.  “Sneaking out to work again Malfoy,” she teased as she watched her boyfriend of two years dress for the day.  Draco pulled his pants over his hips before prowling toward the bed.  

“I think my little Weaselette needs to be punished.”  Draco taunted as he dragged Ginny from beneath the sheets.  Ginny squealed as he began tickling her sides, her naked body twisting in an attempt to escape.  Draco smirked as he took advantage of his lover’s distraction to pulled her closer to the edge of the bed.  With her legs half draped off the bed Draco struck.  He removed his hands from her sides and dropped to his knees, burying his face between her toned thighs.  

Ginny’s squeals of laughter were caught in her throat as Draco nibbled lightly at her clit.  She arched her back with a moan as she felt her body tighten.  She ground against Draco as he dipped his tongue into her tight channel before dragging it back up to her most sensitive spot.  Draco continued his ministrations until he felt Ginny whimper and buck her hips signalling that she was about to orgasm.  He smirked as he pulled away denying her the pleasure she desired.  

“Draco please!”  She cried as she moved her hips desperate for some type of friction.  She reached her hands out to try and grasp at Draco to bring him closer to her.  Draco tutted as he avoided her attempt before pulling out his wand.  With a quick wave her hands were bound above her head and he replaced his head between her thighs.  Again he tempted her to the edge before pulling back.  He reached down and adjusted himself as listened to her whimpers as he allowed her body to settle slightly before repeating the process.

Ginny felt like she was on fire.  Her mind was spinning with need.  She felt the familiar feeling of her orgasm begin again and tensed her legs.  She went to snap her legs around Draco to keep him where she needed him most but quickly found her legs bound as her hands were.  “Does my lovely girl want to come?”  Draco tantalized as he swirled his tongue around her clit.  

“Please, I need to,” Ginny begged as he built her up again.  Draco grinned as he listened to her plead.  He moved his head to nibble at her upper thighs close enough to fan the fire burning in her but not enough to give her the satisfaction she wanted.  He brought her up to the edge twice more until he couldn’t make out the words she was saying.  

“What are you going to give me if I let you come?”  Draco questioned as he licked her juices that were smeared along her thighs.  Ginny trembled as her mind whirled.

“Anything, just please let me come.”  She shrieked as her lover sucked harshly on her clit.  He hummed around her pleasure point until the telltale signs of orgasm showed again.  

“Anything,” Draco repeated as he refused to give Ginny the completion she sought once again.  “I think I want to collect on that now.”  Leaving her bound against the bed Draco stood and walked around the bed.  Ginny felt her chest heaving as she sucked in breaths.  Her body shook at the denial of her pleasure.  And her spine prickled with the anticipation of what Draco’s next move was.  Suddenly she was tugged across the bed until her head leaned off the edge.  

She found herself eyeing the large erection encased in her lover’s trousers.  Heat flared through her as she watched his slowly unzip his pants revealing his hardened cock.  Draco stroked himself before he caress her face and lips with his cock.

“Open up love I want your mouth.”  Draco groaned as he felt Ginny’s tongue slip out to wet her lips and graze his cock.  Ginny did as she was told her body still thrumming with need.  Draco slipped the head past her lips and let his head fall back slightly as the heat of her mouth encased him.  Slowly he withdrew before thrusting back in lightly.  Ever couple of thrusts Draco would allow himself to penetrate her mouth a bit deeper.  “Is this getting you excited pet?”  Draco asked as he moved his eyes down to her dripping center.  Draco nearly buried himself to the hilt when Ginny moaned around him.  

Draco dragged his fingers over her body until he reached her center and tweaked her clit between his fingers.  The resulting shriek of pleasure resonated over his cock and Draco picked up his pace.  His fingers moved between rolling her clit and thrusting them into her tight cunt, never letting Ginny fall over the edge of pleasure.  The muffled sounds of pleasure emitting from Ginny increased when he let his other hand tease her nipples.  Draco groaned loudly as he watched his lover squirm in need as he denied her the pleasure she wanted.  

“Are you going to take me all love?” Draco asked as he moved his hands to cradle her face.  Ginny whimpered at the loss of contact. “You want me to bury my cock in your throat as I lick at you wet cunt?”  He watched as her eyes rolled back at his dirty talk.  He felt her tongue increase movement around him so he slowly slid himself until every inch of him was encased in her hot mouth.  He stilled as Ginny swallowed around him.  He brought his hand to her throat and gently squeezed causing both of them to moan.  

He leisurely removed himself from her mouth until only the tip remained before thrusting himself fully into her mouth.  He began a steady rhythm, pausing only for a few seconds when he was fully seated in her throat.  His hands moved to pinch and tug on her nipples as he leaned over to run his tongue over her breasts.  “I think I might try to make you come just like this.  Cock down your throat and pleasuring your sweet tits.”  Ginny gave a miniscule shake of her head.  “I think you can love.”  Draco continued his pleasure filled assault when he felt Ginny tense beneath him.  Knowing she was on the verge of coming he seated himself as deeply as he could in her mouth before removing his hands from her.  He could see her desperate attempt to rub her thighs together as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.  

He ignored her request as he continued to fuck her mouth.  He allowed his hands to tease at her body back to near completion again and again until he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm.  He smirked down at his lover before leaning over her body.  He alternated between laving at her thighs and gently biting them. He could feel her moans vibrating up his cock as his new position didn’t allow him to pull out of her mouth more than halfway.  Just as he felt her about to come once again he paused.  He could feel Ginny’s frustration at being denied again.  He blew a lungful of air over her heated cunt causing her to tense up.  Unlike the previous times he refused to let her body settle back from the near orgasm.  He kept thrusting into her feeling her moan and gag around him as he kept her right on the edge.  

When he felt that he would come at any moment Draco buried his face against Ginny’s cunt.  He lightly bit her clit as he pinched one nipple and buried three digits into her tight channel.  The scream she released would have been deafening if not for his cock muffling the noise.  He felt her orgasm as she uncontrollable swallowed around him.  He felt her body tighten again as he violently sucked on her clit as he held it between his teeth.  Another orgasm came over her and Draco continued on.  He increased his pace as he harshly thrust into Ginny’s convulsing throat.  

“I’m going to come love.”  Draco groaned out as he forced himself as deep as possible in her throat.  The hand at her chest moved to her neck and began rhythmically squeezing as he continued to ignite her body with orgasms.  Just when Ginny thought she’d pass out from lack of air she heard Draco roar above her and come down her throat.  He pulled back enough for her to suck in air before he started to sporadically thrust into her throat, riding out his orgasm.  

He pulled out leaving Ginny gasping for breath but he didn’t stop his assault between her legs.  Finally when Ginny’s cries of pleasure began to dull as orgasm after orgasm was ripped from her body Draco let up.  He moved back to kiss his lover deeply before standing to full height and redoing the fastenings on his trousers.  He cast a quick cleansing charm over himself before tugging a shirt on.  

“I’ll see you after work love.”  Draco told Ginny as she bonelessly sprawled on the bed.  Draco pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before leaving for work.  

Draco was dusting the soot off of himself from the floo when his father stalked toward him.  “You are late again.”  Lucius Malfoy seethed as he approached his son.  “What could be more important than showing up to your job?”  Draco smirked at his father. 

“I’m sure you had many of late mornings when you and mother were younger father.”  Draco snarked before sauntering to his office leaving his father torn between anger at his son or sheer disbelief.


End file.
